Your Best Lie Yet
by I swear on my Chanel
Summary: He said to her "I love you" , in which she replied, "I'm sorry , I can't". This may have been their best lie yet. Candid snapshots of the events that took place after a simple white lie.
1. The first offence

**_Your best lie yet._**

 _Disclaimer: **I own nichts ┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘**_

Beta read by: _**Butterfly Crown**_

 ** _1:02pm Friday 24th_** ** _July, 2015._**

She expended most of her summer vacation digesting cheesy romance novels whilst listening romantic show tunes on her Ipod. Her latest project was none other than Bree Despain's _'The Dark Divine'_ completed with the melody _"If I Loved You"_ from Carousel. Albeit she possessed a strong abhorrence towards supernatural novels containing cliché vampires and werewolves, she found herself relating to Miss Grace Divine. It was true; she was totally and completely indulged in the protagonists' love for one another.

As her knowledgeable garnet eyes studied the book's captivating finale, she found herself jealous; conclusively jealous that even a fictional character was lucky enough to be blessed with the jewel of love.

Releasing a long silent sigh, she lazily climbed out her bed to insert the latest Taylor swift album into her CD player. She flung her Ipod onto the pink cotton sheets as she adjusted the volume on her radio.

Her pink room was splayed with Paramore and The Veronicas posters whilst being subtly accented with abstract wall quotes. She couldn't help but stare at the particular wall scribbling that perfectly summarized her life at the moment.

At age 17, her longest relationship had been the one month 'fling' she had with a teal eyed brunette named Jason. To the public, it seemed like a hot steamy relationship that burnt out to fast, but to her, it was just a typical 15 year old mistake.

She re-examined the Daniel Ilabaca's quote once more before reading the incoming text:

 _ **Pinky,**_

 _ **Urgent! Need 2 see you. Come over now. We need 2 talk!?**_

 _ **Brick.**_

✓ **_Seen 2:38 pm._**

She hurried on a pink blazer veste to cover up her almost naked shoulders. Her white camisole vest was a bit too showy to visit master pervert's house . She imagined that he finally dropped his pride and decided to beg her for summer homework help. This was after all, their last year of high school and Brick needed the extra edge to get into one of the top 10 colleges. Whilst she lightly fantasized Brick on his knees, pleading for help, the crimson eyed boy paced his champagne colored living room waiting for her appearance.

 ** _3:55pm Friday 24th_** ** _July, 2015._**

Her floral print wedges clanked with each step as she boldly led herself to him. The level of familiarity and comfort she had was uncanny to both teens. It pissed her off. When did they become so close? Why did she know Brick's house like the back of her hands?

He couldn't help but smugly laugh at her appearance. She was breathtaking; yes. This made the whole situation quite _ironic_.

As he discretely ogled her appearance, the physical mass in her hands caught his attention, "You brought …. Stuff?"

A quizzical look erupted on his face as his attention was now focused on the overly cute Hello Kitty hand bag. He had always hated that bag, and she knew this. The ghastly devil knew of all his futile attempts to rid the world of her girly catastrophe but she couldn't care less. It was cute, pink and fashionably expensive. Since when did Brick's opinion matter anyway? She always hated that ridiculous red cap but he wore it nonetheless. Even now, his prized possession was still glued to his head. Blossom had long out grown her big red bow and switched her attention to cute, smart clothing and fashion glasses.

"Yeah, I figured that if _the_ ** _great_** Brick Jojo requested me, I'd have no choice but to bring out the heavy artillery. " Carefully, she emptied her bag's contents onto the mahogany coffee table as Brick directed her to sit next to him.

"At least you know I a _m_ great," he joked as he shot her his award winning smile. She never told him this but that particular dimple infested smile both irritated her and melted her insides.

Shaking away the feelings of need, want and lust, she coyly urged, "Brick, get to the point without making me gag – why don't you? As much as I adore you needing _my_ help, I have important things to do."

Wrinkling his slightly tanned forehead, he raised a brow in utter perplexity, "Like?"

"I have a date." She lied as she sized herself up to the fairly toned lad.

Nearing her face, he breathed "More like a date with books. I've never seen you romantically involved with anyone since your little fiasco with the captain of my football team." Hiding the bit of contempt and scorn hidden in his words, he joked, "It's like you're married to your readings now. It's cute."

He genuinely laughed as he lightly patted her head in a patronizing fashion. After all, it was the truth: the cold-hearted truth she was forced to endure. No one dared look at Blossom Utonium the same way they'd look at her cousins; Bubbles and even Buttercup. At first, Blossom believed it was her bright orange hair that acted as a cock block, but seeing Princess float from relationship to relationship like it was no big deal was proof that it wasn't her physical appearance that was to blame.

 _She was simply_ ** _unlovable_** _._

Even the boy who possessed those bright flaming crimson eyes which currently bored into her soul had a 'go' at Princess, at least trice. Once more, she sighed in remembrance of Daniel's quote she had etched onto her bedroom wall.

"Brick," her voice was soft, careful; measured. Hurt and anxiety were forced down her throat as she whispered, "What is it you actually want?"

She desperately bit back the impeding tears as she returned the awkward gaze to its recipient. She hoped this wasn't one of his foolish attempts to ridicule her again. It was summer vacation; he should have no reason to mock her. Yet, he was...

"Put away the laptop, the tablet and the goddamn Ipad. Right now, right now I just want _you_."

At first, she didn't understand a word that escaped that perfectly plump mouth of his.

 _Her_?

He wants _her_?

This was Brick Jojo; one of _the most_ popular boys at school. He was a jock for crying out loud. A smart one too. The boy effortlessly maintained a 3.9 GPA throughout his high school year. Though, it obviously paled in comparison to Blossom's 4.1, she admired his overall knowledge, competence and well-roundedness.

Up to this day, she could never score higher than him in Mathematics. It's true, she was always third and he second, since time immemorial.

She blinked; first involuntarily, then eye-popping. Brick wanted her. Brick Jojo, **_the_** _Brick Jojo,_ wanted _her_. She hadn't yet realized the closeness of their faces, nor the fact that his legs gently teased hers with a soft soothing touch. Their noses rubbed and it wasn't until he took a sharp breath, that she noticed the severity of the situation.

Instantaneously, she tensed, and within moments her body shook with an uncontrollable vigor. To make matters worse, she mentally repeated Daniel Ilababca's quote once more;

' _If you're afraid to fall, you'll fall because you're afraid. Everything is choices'._

Yes, everything _is_ choices, and she believed that Brick _chose_ to like her, so naturally, it was now _her_ choice to give him the reaction he wanted.

This was the boy who teased her until she turned thirteen; the boy who mocked her intellectual competence; the boy who ganged up with _Butch_ of all people, to belittle her mediocre athletic aptitude.

' _Mediocre'_ , that was the exact word they used to taunt her.

For what? Because she couldn't climb a stupid rope in gym? Brick was the type to laugh at each and every one of her imperfections and exploit them. Still, _this Brick Jojo_ , the one she accidentally befriended because he showered her with kindness in her time of need, _wanted her._ It was incredulous.

"W-what do you mean?" she faked cluelessness as she tried to conceive a rational answer to her own question.

Surely he couldn't have been asking what she thought he was. It was those cursed books she'd been reading from dusk till dawn. Damn that Becca Fitzpatrick and her ' _Hush Hush'_ s aga. There was absolutely no way that the universe would allow this sharp faced Jojo to be her Patch.

" ** _Bloss..."_**

That was it. Never had he ever called her that. On rare occasions and when he was pissed off, he'd refer to her by her real name, _Blossom_ , but never _'Bloss'._ Her mind screamed at her whilst replaying their horrifying past. The demonic brute had spared her no emotion whilst teasing her and yet, her body and mind refused to synch.

By now, she had tuned everything out; everything except his raspy voice. She was certain that if Brick sang, he'd serenade a melody similar to Noah Puckerman.

"… **_I love you."_**

Gently, he cupped her chin with his right hand and traced her jawline with his thumb. He'd be lying of he said he didn't enjoy doing this, and she'd been lying if she said she didn't feel the same. She swallowed hard as she quickly tried to counter with a smart, snide remark. Unfortunately for her, _no dice._

She averted her eyes from his clouded ones to the hands that were now grabbing hers; the way they fit perfectly as they intertwined with each other in the most corny and cheesy way.

It finally dawned on her. _She and Brick_ would be the next _she and Jason_ if she didn't slow things down. Yes. She had already considered the possibility of them being 'together'.

"Brick," her voice breaking from the overwhelming emotion, "I'm sorry, I can't".

She lied. Quickly, she shot up from her seat and hurried her belongings back into her bag.

Brick stared at her overly tight black leather jeans and released a wide grin; the type of grin that roughly creased his sides and slightly wrinkled his nose. It was his infamous evil grin.

"My God pinky!" He laughed.

A sharp pain shot through Blossom's body as she turned in horror. Immediately her eyes met his devilish crease at his sides when he'd accomplish a great prank. The way he bit his lips, the way his eyes gleamed and the slight coloring of his cheeks as the blood flowed through, made her epiphany so much easier.

"Brick," she whispered to herself as she tried to stomach the aching feeling in her chest cavity.

"You thought…" he began losing his breath as his laughter became no more than horrific slanders to her ears. Blossom's insatiable hunger for love had caused her to be vulnerable to his attack.

"… that I was being serious?!"

After taking a moment to regain composure, he coyly continued, "I can't believe you even had the _balls_ to reject me either. Seriously toots, you _are_ gold!"

He smiled once more as he lifted his hands to mess up her tousled hair. Her deer in headlights appearance made him fight the urge to prey on her just once, and disregard their years of friendship. She had to return to the Blossom he'd frequently tease. She was too pretty to be a wallflower and to unattainable for masses to fawn over her. However the current outfit she sported wasn't easing his libido one bit.

He grinned once more before announcing, "See fellas, _that's..._ how you finish a game of dare."

Like clockwork, the boys singled out from their hiding positions, each with a look of satisfaction and humor. Humor, because they had just witnessed self-proclaimed playboy get rejected by the hard to get scholar. Even the 'great' Brick Jojo couldn't score Blossom Utonium. Luckily for him, that was never his goal.

Blossom waited until all the boys cleared the room. She even endured the awkward greeting with Jason, Boomer's puppy dog eyes and Butch's unnecessary sexual advances. The pig.

Realizing her stoic structure, he humbly asked, "Are you mad?"

"Brick," she slightly raised her voice, "What would have happened if I said **_yes_**?"

He paused for a while and carefully examined her question. He even searched her face for the hidden emotion; the _real_ reason behind that question. Normally she'd brush it off, call him a jerk and leave screeching like a banshee, but now she was quiet and rigid. He messed up and he knew it.

He shrugged, "Dunno, I just never expected you to say yes."

He tightly hugged the back of his neck as he became self-conscious of their debacle. He was losing her because of a stupid game of dare. He couldn't bear look at her directly so he peripherally stared at her. It wasn't that he feared turning to stone the moment their gazes met. No, it was because he didn't want to feel the guilt that was stuck behind his throat. He was running from this guilt that made him feel like choking on his words. _It suffocated him_.

"Ha..." she softened. Of course. Why would she have said yes? Brick never thought of Blossom as weak. She certainly wasn't the type to swoon over a guy who uttered a causal _'I love you',_ especially if the guy was him. Seeing her softened expression, he relaxed and let out a wholehearted laugh.

"Hey Bloss, this may have been my best lie yet."

Biting back her feeling, trying to return to the 'normal' they were accustomed to, trying so hard not to act upon that cute nickname ' _Bloss_ ', she replied- mainly to herself, "Yes, this _is_ the best lie yet."

 ** _4:23pm Friday 24th_** ** _July 2015._**

 ** _Sequel is called "_** ** _CONSEQUENCES_** ** _"_**

 _"Because sometimes, reparations must be paid." ~_ ** _N. Risa._**


	2. The second offence

**_Notice: _**_I humbly apologize for this. I realized that i was approaching a 7 story count and freaked out. To_ **BlueSakura1999** _and_ **J.S Van Dalen.** _Honestly, your reviews made me happy. To the others who Favorited and followed. Thank you._

 _To the guests out there, i appreciate your support, to the silent readers..._ silence _._

 _I removed the singled story and added it as a chapter to lower my story count (neurotic I know). That said. I will continue this story to its entirety and won't leave it_ with this chapter as an ending again.

Please enjoy and Gracias por leer ; ~N. Risa

* * *

 **Summary:**

It is only when your past mistakes bite you in the bum that you realise that it may be too late to repair the damage that was done. [sequel to "Your Best Lie Yet"]. Warning: Appearance of Dexter from "Dexter's laboratory"

* * *

 _ **Our memories record life in a series of candid snapshots. This is why only the important moments-good and bad – are immortalized in the back of our minds.**_

 _ **Our memories are like the amaranth. ~N. Risa**_

 _Sequel to_ _ **'Your best lie yet'**_

 _ **CONSEQUENCES**_

" _In life, you usually get what you ask for, but it rarely comes in the package you think it's supposed to come in."_ _ **~ Marc and angel.**_

* * *

 _ **1:15pm Friday 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **September 2015**_

Brick was fatigued. He and Princess had just exhausted a considerable amount of time besting their previous make out record. A whopping 19 minutes, who would have thought that two individuals - who clearly weren't in love with one another - could last 19 minutes in a lust filled French kissing frenzy? It killed him that he couldn't go any further than this. Unfortunately for him, she and all the other girls he fooled around with would only be only be legal by spring. It sickened him that a stupid age difference of couple months could land him in jail or worse; be labeled as an offender. However, his real thirst was to fill that indescribable hole that made its way deep inside his heart.

Adding to false humor, neither him, nor Princess had the decency to hold off on their PDA in the local café that shied at their hormonal aura. Seconds before he was gearing up to initiate round two, his eyes fixated on the two ginger scholars that walked hand in hand across the street. It irked him.

The reality was that things have never been the same between him and Blossom. Their playful fighting had decreased; their greetings shorter; and finally, their overall exposure to one another were almost nonexistent. It was apparent that they had become _perfect strangers._ Despite him concealing his newfound longing for her, he couldn't help but find himself jealous of the four eyed freak. Dexter somehow managed to find a divide in their awkwardly close relationship, and cleave his way into Blossom's life.

The verdict? Dexter in: Brick _**out**_.

This only made Brick resentful. He frequently dreamt of beating the "boy genius" into oblivion. He was confident that he could do even worse, but he feared losing his humanity if he divulged into his deep dark thoughts. When feeling melancholy, Brick would remember the day that he finally beat Miss _Perfect_ at Math. Apparently, he thought it necessary to rub in the fact that _Miss_ _Calm-and-Logical_ couldn't express her wits as much as _Mr_. _Hothead_ could have. However, he'd always sink back to his pit of misery when he saw that the transfer student Dexter had bumped him to second place. Concluding, not only did the nerd takeover Math, but now he had _Blossom_.

Irritated, he clenched his fist in angst and debilitation as he stared at the current red head in front of him. Her dark brown eyes were curtained by full, lustrous lashes. Her lips and mouth creases - a bit bruised from their previous lascivious actions - still glistened in a seductive way. She intensively stared at her hand held mirror as she neatened up her appearance in acute attempt to make Brick drool.

Finally ignoring Princess's allure, he slowly waved his hands as Blossom turned her head his way. He never had the chance to talk to her during school hours because she buried herself in AP and IB proficiency courses. To add insult to injury, Blossom excused herself from her drama club to join a stuffy tea ceremony club that she knew he wouldn't be caught dead in. He always held a strong abhorrence towards pretentious activates.

A shade of hurt and betrayal clouded his persona as he witnessed Blossom flip her hair and signal Dexter to another coffee shop a few blocks down the street. Her actions were quick and smooth. Albeit across the street, he could see her flatten lips and cryptic stance.

 _This was proof that she didn't want talk._

That was the other thing he hated, she ignored his existence. Brick may not have been the coolest guy at school- heck he wasn't even the captain of his club- but he easily made the top 10, maybe even top 5. It was near impossible to even imagine a girl blowing him off to hang out with that geek and yet… _there she goes._ The ideology was simply _unfathomable_.

He seethed in his chair as his lips pursed on the disgustingly curly straw. Brick certainly wasn't a big fan of cute things yet Princess, _somehow,_ managed to drag him to Donna Manhattan; a café that had so much of a hoydenish flare that it made Blossom's hello kitty bag look like Butch's pig skin.

Up to now, Brick never complained. Apparently, being treated with tasty drinks and a good kiss was enough to ease his temper. However, contiguously, he found himself wanting more than whatever 'this' was. _He wanted to settle_.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Amber Reardon was her name, or so Brick chose to believe. You'd imagine that a guy of his caliber would know the difference between the names Reardon and Reidan. Brick had found it absolutely satisfying to waste time entertaining a myriad of ladies who were both beautiful and gorgeous in every possible way. Blossom certainly noticed. She'd cringe her nose and bury her face deeper into whatever book she was reading just to avoid having eye contact with the crimson eyed boy.

However, with all the girls he'd flirt with, Amber was the only girl whom he'd show a remote interest in. He didn't know it, but his closeness to this girl was the reason Blossom further distanced herself from him. Blossom knew that no one –except Princess- got in the way of what the hazel eyed diva wanted. Amber was a force that Blossom refused to reckon with.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 **Saturday 19** **th** **December**

It wasn't surprising to find Blossom lounging around in Manhattan's cutest café. Actually, it shocked Brick to no ends that she refused to enter that day because her eyes met his. Her abnormally bright orange hair revealed her location within seconds as the idle boy precariously stalked to her booth.

"So, we're not going to talk about this?"

"Talk about what Jojo?"

Rolling his eyes, he impudently remarked, "This, us"

Blossom tore her eyes off her sketchpad as she gave him a disoriented gaze, "Us? Jojo, there _is_ no **us**."

Her cold blunt words seemed to have backfired on her as he became more assertive and serious about the matter. The truth was, she wanted to talk to him for a long while now, but was too stubborn to allow herself to be venerable to him again. She didn't have the strength to let her guard down around him anymore. She knew that she couldn't withstand any more of his pranks.

"I didn't mean it like that, just, I want you to talk to me, that's all."

"Wow! Jojo, look! We _are_ talking." In a mocking gesture, she lazily threw her hands in the air as she sardonically fussed.

"Not sarcastically!"

She cowered for a second as his anger made him bang the table with a sharp thump. From that moment, she knew she was taking her coldness too far. Brick only acted out when his words seemed to fall on deaf ears. He would never lay a finger on her and she knew it, but she _also_ knew that the extent of his rage could be terrifying. She retreated to her calm mind as she began rethinking her idea of getting rid of the unwanted rowdy ruff.

Unbeknownst to her, he used her cooling off period to allow his eyes to gawk recklessly at her features as he reminisced on days when things were easier between them. Caught adrift in a sea of unfortunate memories, he softly muttered an apology for her ears only.

Like usual, she caved, "I know, I'm just busy, so I'd rather my space."

He laughed as he tugged the yellow HB pencil out her hands, he moderately ignored the trickling sensation he got as his hands gently brushed hers.

"Oh really? This is what Miss Utonium calls ' _busy'_ these days?"

She giggled, "Yes Brick, this is a scholarship worthy activity I'm carrying out here and you're interrupting,"

Swallowing the blush that was certain to creep due to the innocent whisper of his name, he joked, "Really, I bet you a thousand big ones, I could draw a better … um …, whatever _that_ is, with my teeth."

She pointed out to the weird dinosaur-fish looking specimen and cried out, "It's a puppy!"

"It sucks"

"Not as much as you."

Taking advantage of the airy atmosphere, he asked a most troublesome question. Over Amber's shoulder, he'd always stare and wonder about Blossom's relations to that boy. He would usually find himself amazed by the fact that Dexter had distracted her so much that she didn't even had the time to be jealous of Brick's assumed relationship with the cheer squad's vice-captain. Of course, you'd assume that he should go after the captain instead, but Blossom always knew that Brick and Princess were… well Brick and Princess. Totally Indescribable.

"What is going on between you and Dexter?"

Caught off guard, she began stumbling on her words, "W-w-what?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he patiently waited for her reply. He oddly enjoyed seeing her worm in her seat. He wanted more than ever to take his hands and force her into a tickle fest until she coughed up the truth but he knew that they were nowhere near returning to that closeness. Plus, he was truly afraid of hearing the answer. Instead, he tapped Up-town funk on the table top while she forced weird sounds off her appetizing lips.

"N-nothing,"

"We're cool right?" His unwavering stare caught her off guard once more and she tried to conceive the words that he wanted to hear. He always had that effect on her. With just one look, sometimes, with just one touch, she knew that he had to please him in any way that she could: which was, of course, within the limits of a normal PG-13 friendship.

"Yes Brick, I'm not withholding anything," she pouted, "We're just friends,"

"I remember when _we_ used to be friends…" he purposely trailed off as he began to set the mood for something … bigger.

"I just felt betrayed Brick, you know that you messed up. I can't really trust you as much as I did before"

"You know, if –"

"Blossom, my flower, I'm sorry I'm late I just saw this necklace and I thought you'd like it,"

Glasses; pale skin; curly hair; too much white; black slacks and a punchable face was enough to make his stomach churn. Brick repeatedly face-palmed himself for being stupid enough to conjure up the queen-of-geeks by calling the name-that-shouldn't-have-been-called.

"Aww Dex, You shouldn't have."

"Yes Dexter, you really shouldn't." Brick enunciated as he stares at the iron cherry blossom pendant.

Testing the waters, Dexter faked sympathy as he gently scratched the back of his neck, "Oh I didn't know that you two were going out, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

It was true that Dexter had just purchased the necklace but he had plans of boxing and wrapping it as a Christmas gift for Blossom. He used his quick thinking and impeccable timing to outshine Townsville High's star quarter-back and gain the attention of the girl he's been trying to court since- well since he transferred in.

"No Dex… and Brick was just leaving" she smiled at Brick as she mouthed 'catch you later Red'.

Annoyed, he exhaled, "Usually, a necklace means that a sender wants to go a step further with the recipient- jus' saying"

"You once gave me a necklace" she pointed out.

"Yeah, I know", embarrassed by his own statement, he finished, "I was thirteen."

 _ **Thursday 24th December 2015.**_

The strawberry blonde kept tugging at Brick's shoulders but he was adamant to budge. She watched earnestly as his eyes seemed to capture interesting scenery. She couldn't understand what could possibly have been more interesting than her? By now, Brick should have noticed that he was 'deucing it' with cordon bleu and not the run-of-the-mill nonentity cipher. Yet he still refused to look at her in that way.

It took a lot of eye-maneuvering and tiptoeing before she finally found the gem he'd been staring at for the past three minutes. Amber couldn't help but sigh, albeit she'd be considered as 'top tier', Blossom was without a doubt in the Brahmin class. She tried a lot of antics to dethrone Blossom from her unspoken throne but it was all to no avail. Everyone loved her and no one wanted to see Townsville High's possible star fall from grace. It was obvious that it was time for her to go and let Brick run to her, or at least try to. She lost to the best: a girl with brains and beauty- _a humble tourmaline jewel._ Reluctantly,she released her grip and stood in horror as he subconsciously made his way towards Blossom.

The pink-eyed Utonium and Dexter perused the streets of Manhattan whilst laughing at frustrated couples doing last minute shopping. It was Christmas Eve: freaking Christmas Eve. It should have been illegal to gift shop so late. Blossom's face contorted with dissatisfaction as she witnessed the overfilled shopping carts.

"Do you believe it Dex?"

Small clouds of grey escaped her frozen mouth with each breath, with each sigh, for each moment. It was freezing; maybe even under 0 degrees but they still endured. The small light bulbs illuminated the streets in a kaleidoscope of colors as the melodious sound of carolers and harmonicas complimented the calm ambiance of the town.

"Shh, you're freezing" He whispered as he gently placed his forehead on hers. His fringe intertwined with hers as he felt the small shivering of her body. Gently and precariously, he grabbed her hand in his as he tried to bring warmth to the frozen girl.

"These people, couples especially," she rambled between teeth chatters, "I mean it's almost six o'clock. If they cared enough then…"

"My little flower" he whispered as he tried to tidy the _demashitaa_ themed torque on her head, "I'm sure they just got caught up in the spirit and forgot to shop"

"Yeah, but I'd hate it if someone got me a last minute gift without any thought." She mumbled as she allowed a red scarf on display to catch her attention. It was similar to the Sakura print scarf she 'pinned' minutes ago online.

"I promise you we'd never be that couple Blossom." He cooed as he searched her eyes for even a hint of affection.

His unexpected words petrified her. Stunned, all she could do was turn her head away and mutter fragments of objections as she tried to find the right words for the situation.

She didn't love Dexter. Sure, she loved his company but she was still hung up over the fake confession of her ex-friend. Granted, she never had any romantic thoughts of Brick before that day- it was evident that her heart betrayed her as it made a shrine of him in its' dark corners. His confession- albeit fake- had awakened an unwanted beast, and now that she forced him out her life, nothing mattered.

Unaware of her internal turmoil, he pleaded, "If you would just give me the chance."

She didn't want to hear it; those words that carelessly flew from his mouth. Blossom didn't have a chance to reply or even object when the familiar voice erupted behind them. Equipped with a wry smile and an almost paralyzing bitterness, he spat, "Well, well, well… Look what we have here?"

His eyes focused on the nervous Blossom as he tried to maintain the last of his composure, "If it isn't America's favorite couple; Pinky and the Brain."

"At least I have a brain. Neand-"

Immediately, any shred of courage the blue eyed boy had was dissipated by Brick's glare. Emasculated, Dexter switched his attention to his glasses which coincidentally, rested crooked on his nose. _Or so he chose to believe_.

"Shut the hell up _Poin_ _ **dexter**_ before I engrave your dorky-looking glasses into that geeky face of yours. You nerds need to learn your fucking places."

"Brick" she yelled with disappointment. "Just... please leave."

"Why should I?" he calmed.

"She said leave… and I'll have you know that nerds, geeks and Poindexter are fundament-"

"No one gives a shit Brain; can't you see I'm tryna talk to pinky?"

Dexter took a step back- a precaution- before he continued, "I beg your pardon? Yes... Mr. Brick-"

"It's Mr. Jojo to you." He smirked before mockingly disclosing, "And why the hell do you keep talking for her? Unless you two are together I don't see why you keep butting in."

Their lack of response or even reaction was torturous; maybe even criminal. Afraid of the answer, Brick asked, "Are you… together?" He swallowed.

"Brick," she released hesitantly "why would you even care?"

"Well the union of two school nerds seemed fitting." Nearing her face he jeered, "I want to hear it straight from the horse's mouth."

Despite his voice, he stared at her with pleading eyes, hoping that he misunderstood everything. Their proximity was almost the same and their last encounter and it killed Blossom to be so close to him. She could almost taste the alcohol bases used in his cologne. She was absolutely positive that she could smell the fresh fragrance of mint on his breath as well as a particular berry that was just at the 'tip of her tongue'.

Before she had to chance to act on impulse and press her lips on his [under the false impulse of tasting the mysterious berry], she spoke "So you came here to insult me?"

She hadn't planned any of this, the words just slipped out; words she didn't mean to say. Words she knew he didn't want to hear, because for the first time in her life, she finally knew what was going on in Brick's head and she was nowhere near ready to forgive him for making her feel hurt. She wanted him in pain for a few moments more.

"Is that it Brick? I'm guessing you think Dex is too good for me now? And what if he likes me? Did you ever think that I could like him back, that we were meant for each other? I don't see how any of this is your business."

"It became my business when you kept ditching me to be with him. Him? Seriously _that?_ I understood Jason but _Dexter_?

"What? Okay Brick, _that_ over there happens to be my boyfriend and newsflash…. Your taunts don't affect me anymore."

"You lying bitch…" he mumbled hoping she wouldn't hear but with her current heightened senses, she didn't miss a single utter.

"Lying?! Whatever did I do to make you think I was lying? About liking him? Not liking you? You seriously think I wouldn't choose him over you… then you have a lot to understand 'genius' because I'm not lying" In order to pick at his pride and expose Brick's shallow wounds, she took a stab at herself as she divulged into her dangerous tales.

"I don't give a rat's ass about half of those things. I asked you, I freaking asked you last week if anything was going on between you and four eyes and you specifically said to me that you were just friends."

She spoke softly as she tried to steady her resolve, "Brick, what does it matter to you. You never liked me in that way."

 _ **7: 34am Friday 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **January 2016**_

"Don't hang up the phone chestnut, it's me."

She opened her eyes in high esteem as she comfortably reclined on her bed.

"You haven't called me that since…" she clenched her phone to her ears as she searched the inner depths of her mind for the answer.

"9th grade? Yeah, I came up with that nick name in 7th grade, do you remember?"

"God Brick," she giggled as she reminisced on their past squabbles, "Yeah, it was around the time you stopped torturing me and limited your actions to petty teasing."

His awkward laugh over the receiver brought her back to earth as a newfound seriousness took over her tone, "What do you want Brick?"

He lay on his bed idly playing with some rubber bands as he ambiguously replied, "You know what I want."

"Forgiveness? Fine you got it"

"No, you don't need to forgive me just yet…."

There was an awkward silence swaddling their landlines as they both waited for the other to talk. Blossom, as stubborn as ever, decided that passing her hands through her hair was more important than asking the question he wanted to hear.

He caved first, "Well, I guess that'll be a start Bloss, I just want things to go back to normal"

"Normal? What is that exactly? Well ill just tell you that Dexter and I are really happy, we engage in deep conversations and get to discuss intellectually stimulating topics. It's nice."

"I guess you two are your garden-variety lawyer couple. Bland and boring" he laughed. Good heavens did she miss his laugh.

"I miss this, you know, you're stupidly sarcastic."

"You can have this and more you know... Bloss"

"You know, the longer I know you, the less I understand you…"

"You know how much I want you, so why are you hiding?"

"No I don't know, because you never really liked me."

"I only befriended you because I liked you"

"Liar"

"The necklace I gave you, took me _months_ of lawn-mowing and allowance for that"

"You were thirteen. It was just a birthday gift and you know it."

"I was gonna confess, but right after I gave you the gift, you pointed to my cousin Butch and told me how much you liked him." He paused a while before continuing, "Then you realized he was a perv and started liking Boomer. After that, well, you asked out Jason. Bloss, I was waiting for you to look my way. Well after him, I just gave up and stopped feeling anything for you"

As his eyes darted towards the stress ball, be grabbed it with a sense of release before he continued with his closing confession, "Then, when you left my side, I realized that I never actually stopped liking you"

" Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me…"

"God, just give me a chance."

"You know brick, even if you meant that confession, the answer would still have been the same,"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because… I can never see myself with someone like you."

"Really? Because I see us growing old together."

Albeit she couldn't see it, she sensed that devilish smile creeping on his face. Those stupid dimples that she pretended to hate now clouded her judgment as she choked, "I… have a boyfriend."

"That could change; he won't stick around forever Bloss. He doesn't love you like I do."

"Thank god!" she laughed.

"I'm serious"

"Me too, you blew your chance, deal with it."

"You rejected me all the same."

"You faked a confession, so … even?"

"Had you said yes, I would have blown your mind."

"Nothing could be better than what I have now."

"Try me, go out with me and dump him."

"Are you drunk?"

"I'm just sick of fighting for you."

"Then stop. Look, I'm no trophy. We all know the truth, you and Princess are inseparable. I'm sure you call her chestnut too"

"Only you" he whispered.

"I fail to believe that. But Brick, you like girls like Princess and Amber, and I'm not mad at you for that. You like what you like. You most likely felt bad for breaking my heart and you wanted to cheer me up with a pity relationship. But for now, I'll stick to my country club days with my cashmere-wearing boyfriend Dex while you date pretty, athletic and outspoken ladies. Happy New Year's Brick, I wish you the best."

As his ears were acquainted with the unfamiliar dial tone, he swore under his breath "Yeah, happy fucking new year to me."

* * *

 _ **Take everything you've ever learned – all the crazy experiences and lessons – and place it all in a box labeled "Thank you."**_

* * *

Last sequel will be posted in _**2017**_ (for the latest)

* * *

 **ღ ~ Vote of thanks** **ღ**

 **1.** J.S Van Dalen

 **2.** BlueSakura 1999

 **3.** 4200LittleBunny2

 **4.** echosong258

 **5.**

 **6.** abcdefgigi

 **8.** Guests


End file.
